Every Flavour Beans
by Ink Penn
Summary: James is head over heels in love with Lily. Sirius is left feeling lonely. Remus is jealous of James - over Sirius. :SiriusxRemus:


* * *

**Every Flavour Beans**

* * *

Disclaimer: The universe of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling - no infringements intended.

* * *

**1. Unripe Mango**

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron seemed tinier and grubbier-looking than ever. Although it was quite a popular place, there wasn't much to look at. The customers generally belonged to a spectrum ranging from mildly weird to extremely shady. However, there was definitely something comforting and calming about the place (did they use some Cheering Charms?) that drew one to it. While Remus Lupin did not care to be acquainted with others who visited the place, he liked the pub itself. It was easy to seek out a dark and quiet corner for oneself and nurse as many drinks as desired without being disturbed or even noticed. He supposed that was what he liked the most about the arrangement. He was not fond of drawing attention to himself.

However, today, this particular comfort was denied to him. He was accompanied by one of his best friends, Sirius Black, who was capable of attracting strangers even if he stood beside a horde of celebrities. It was not merely his shocking good looks but the air about him that declared that he was certainly no commoner. Sirius was, in fact, the heir of Black family - one of the most powerful Pureblood families of the Wizarding World. Sirius Black was painfully out of place in the darkest and quietest nook of the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus frowned as he noticed a pair of witches (he was sure they were hags) pointing at Sirius and muttering. He had been wishing to leave the pub five minutes after they had set foot in it. But Sirius would not be bothered. He sat, morose, downing a fiery red drink, which Remus suspected was alcoholic. The mug kept refilling itself when Sirius tapped the table thrice with the utensil. The werewolf had quickly downed his bottle of Butterbeer and now sat hoping that Sirius would agree to leave - a prospect to which he had been listlessly opposed hitherto.

"Why are we wasting our time here, anyway?" demanded Remus after Sirius had tapped his mug for the sixth time. "We have to go and buy school supplies. Wasn't that the plan?"

"Stop nagging, Moony," snapped Sirius, staring into his drink.

The Marauders always met here a fortnight before the new school year. After a few drinks, they would go to Diagon Alley. However, Peter had been unable to join them this time because his mother was gravely ill and admitted at St. Mungo's. James had made it right after Remus but he had wandered off after Lily before Sirius had arrived. The knowledge had put Sirius in a dark mood which he seemed determined to worsen with drink after drink.

They had met once earlier during the vacation when they had received their OWLS results. However, the times they had spent 'together' seemed surreal to Remus as he watched Sirius. He understood that Sirius and James shared a level of friendship which was beyond what he could ever expect to feel in his lifetime. Even though it was Peter who idolised James with a faith bordering on religion, it was actually Sirius who could not live without him. He had disproved of James fascination with Lily from the beginning but kept resolutely silent on the matter. James did not notice – he would never believe that Sirius would not support him in any of his decisions. And Sirius would rather die than allow James to suspect such a thing.

Remus, who expected nothing so drastic from Sirius, had noticed. He had noticed the forlorn look with which Sirius watched James whenever the latter left them to accost Lily. He had noticed the maliciousness that overpowered him whenever James fixed all his attention on Lily. He had noticed his growing loneliness.

And all of it seemed to rise to its worst currently.

He wanted to tell him that he noticed. He wanted him to confront his feelings.

But he also knew that Sirius was arrogant. He would probably lose him forever if he approached him in such a manner.

Remus, like Sirius, was willing to suppress his feelings to any extent if only that meant that he could be by his side like always. Things were changing. The dynamics of their friendship would likewise change. Remus could not help but be afraid.

"Hey, that's enough!"

Knowing that a verbal demand would not be enough, Remus leaned over the table and caught Sirius' wrist before he could pick up his mug again.

"Let go."

He faltered just for a moment under the forceful gaze. He knew how unrestrained Sirius could be. But he wanted to trust him – he wanted to believe that Sirius would restrain himself because it was him, Remus. Whatever was going to change, he wanted at least this one thing to remain the same.

"No. It's quite enough. We are leaving."

He held onto the strong wrist more for support than restraint, Remus would realise later. Sirius could be ferocious…

A strange stench filled the pub simultaneously as a small explosion rocked the place. It was caused by something inside one of the bags the hags had brought in.

Remus' eyes watered, and a fit of coughing and sneezing seized him. He could hear uproar throughout the place. He felt a hand gripping his arm and pulling him up. He could vaguely make out Sirius' form as he was dragged outside through the confusion.

"I'll go and pay – you wait here." His voice was articulate and sober.

Sirius had brought him out in the courtyard which eventually led to the Diagon Alley.

Remus instantly felt better. He wiped his face as the last of his coughs subsided. He breathed deeply, feeling grateful as the cool air filled his lungs.

"You okay?"

Sirius' concerned look made him feel guilty for his earlier peevishness.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You should have at least held your breath after you smelled that. There was no need to gulp down that smoke. You really okay?"

"Yeah."

Sirius moved closer to him and gripping his chain firmly, turned up his face for inspection. Remus felt a chill run down his back. Remus eluded his gaze and stared up at the roof of the pub.

"You look okay," remarked Sirius, letting go as more people rushed out. The two followed them out into the Diagon Alley.

Remus could feel tingling warmth where his fingers had held him. _Stop it_, he chided himself.

"Sorry," said Sirius, as they walked down the road bustling with life and energy. It was still a bright, sunny day unusually warm for August. He glanced up at an eagle owl that flew over their heads.

"Me, too," murmured Remus through a lopsided smile. He turned to look at Sirius. The latter abruptly turned towards him, too, looking him straight in the eye. Remus wondered why he had been trying to evade his eyes because they now seemed to melt all his qualms and set him at ease. Things were okay between them again. There was no reason to imagine that a bad mood would estrange them. His misgivings now seemed laughable.

Sirius grinned, then pointed at the Gambol and Japes. "Reminds me why shopping is fun. Come on, Moony!"

"No! We'll go there after we buy school supplies!" Remus caught his protesting friend by his sleeve and firmly pulled him away from the joke shop.

* * *


End file.
